Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used in lighting assemblies. For example, one or more LEDs have been attached to printed circuit boards. One such lighting assembly disclosed in U.S. Published Application No. 2007/0121326 includes a plurality of LEDs electrically attached to a printed circuit board that is overmolded (e.g., by insert molding) with a high thermal conductivity material without covering over the light output apertures of the LEDs. A plurality of these circuit board lighting assemblies are electrically connected to one or more conductors of an insulated flexible electrical cable to form a lighting string. Each of these LED circuit board lighting assemblies is so connected by using a pair of insulation displacing connectors that displace the electrical insulation and electrically connect with the underlying electrical conductors of the electrical cable.
The present invention is an improvement over such prior art lighting assemblies and methods of making same.